In recent years, there has been developed a hybrid vehicle of a so-called one-motor parallel type that includes an engine, a motor/generator (hereinafter referred to simply as “motor”), an engine connection clutch interposed between the engine and the motor, and a speed change mechanism that has a clutch capable of enabling and disabling power transfer between the engine and the motor and wheels (see Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2, for example).
In the hybrid vehicle of a one-motor parallel type discussed above, when the battery remaining capacity becomes low while the vehicle is stationary, power generation is performed by engaging the engine connection clutch and rotationally driving the motor by use of the engine with power transfer disabled by the clutch of the speed change mechanism.
In the hybrid vehicle according to Patent Document 1, in the case where a starting request for the vehicle, which is made by a driver through an operation, such as turning off a brake or turning on an accelerator, is detected during power generation performed while the vehicle is stationary, the vehicle can be started responsively using a drive force of the motor by disengaging the engine connection clutch and causing the clutch of the speed change mechanism to slip, for example, that is, through EV travel.
In the starting method according to Patent Document 1, however, the vehicle cannot be started through EV travel in the case where the battery remaining capacity is low. In the case where the vehicle cannot be started through EV travel, the vehicle is started using a drive force of the engine by temporarily disengaging the engine connection clutch, engaging the clutch of the speed change mechanism, and thereafter further subjecting the engine connection clutch to slip engagement. Thus, it takes much time since the driver makes a starting request (such as turning off a brake or turning off an accelerator) until the vehicle actually starts, which provides the driver with a feeling such as hesitation.
In the hybrid vehicle according to Patent Document 2, meanwhile, in the case where a starting request for the vehicle that is made by a driver through an operation, such as turning off a brake or turning on an accelerator, is detected during power generation performed while the vehicle is stationary, the vehicle can be started responsively using a drive force of the engine by bringing the engine connection clutch into a slip engagement state and causing the clutch of the speed change mechanism to slip, for example, that is, using a drive force of the engine.